The present invention relates to a communication device which facilitates the input of characters, for example, when recording a telephone number in a communication terminal (mobile information terminal, a fixed line telephone or a mobile telephone).
FIG. 1 shows a conventional communication device. In the figure, reference numeral 1 denotes a mobile telephone which is the communication terminal of a communication device, 2 is an operation key which inputs characters or telephone numbers, 3 is a display which displays operational information of the operation key.
The operational of the invention will be described below.
First, when a telephone call is made using a mobile telephone 1, the operation of pushing in sequence those operation keys 2 that correspond to the desired telephone number is performed. However when the telephone number of a specified person is recorded in the mobile telephone 1, for example, in addition to inputting telephone numbers, it is necessary to input the characters of the name or of the specified person.
Although the types of characters which can be input differ. depending on the type of mobile telephone, generally it is possible to input Roman script, and the Japanese syllabary scripts of hiragana and katakana. (Some types of device allow the input of Chinese characters).
However as only somewhat more than ten operation keys 2 are provided on the mobile telephone 1 (in the example shown in FIG. 1, 12 keys are provided), each alphabet character is not assigned to keys 2 independently.
Thus generally a complicated method of inputting characters is involved.
Two general types of character input will now be described.
1. First Operational Method
For example, when inputting Roman script characters via operation keys 2, numeral keys on which corresponding alphabet characters are labeled are pushed the number of times corresponding to their labeled position.
Specifically, in order to input the letter xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, the numeral key xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d is pushed once.
In order to input the letter xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, the numeral key xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d is pushed twice.
In order to input the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, the numeral key xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d is pushed three times.
In order to input the letter xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d, the numeral key xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d is pushed twice.
2. Second Operational Method
For example, when inputting Roman script characters via operation keys 2, numeral keys on which corresponding alphabet characters are labeled are firstly pushed, and then the letter is input by depressing the numeral key corresponding to the letter""s labeled position.
Specifically, in order to input the letter xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, the numeral; key xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d is pushed and then the numeral key xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is depressed.
In order to input the letter xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, the numeral key xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d is pushed and then the numeral key xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d is depressed.
In order to input the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, the numeral key xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d is pushed and then the numeral key xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d is depressed.
In order to input the letter xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d, the numeral key xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d is pushed and then the numeral key xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d is depressed.
The method of inputting Chinese characters will not be specifically described however it is noted that it is considerably more complicated than the method of inputting Roman characters.
Since a conventional communication device is constructed as above, although the operation keys 2 can be operated according to the operational method determined for a mobile telephone to input desired characters, the method of inputting characters is complicated. Furthermore the method of inputting characters changes with the type of mobile telephone. Therefore, for example, if a user purchases a new mobile telephone 1, it will be necessary for the user to master a new method of inputting characters for the new mobile telephone 1 when recording telephones numbers and the like. Thus the problem has arisen that user-friendly characteristics with respect to character input have not been developed.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problem and has as its object the provision of a communication device which can input characters according to a common operational method even when the type of mobile telephone differs.
The communication device of the present invention is provided with a smart card which specifies a character or a string of characters which correspond to operational information on receipt of operational information from a transmission means of a communication terminal and which transmits that character or character string to the communication terminal.
In such a way, it is possible to input characters by a common operational method even when the type of communication terminal is different.
The communication device of the present invention is provided with a presentation means which presents operational information of the operation keys and presents a character or character string transmitted from the smart card.
In this way, the operational efficiency of the operation keys may be improved.
The communication device of the present invention is provided with a designating means which designates a desired character or character string when a plurality of a characters or character string are presented by the presentation means.
In this way, similar to inputting Chinese characters, the device can be adapted to designate a desired character or character string from a plurality of character candidates as required.
The communication device of the present invention is adapted to consult frequency information showing the designation frequency of a character or character string and to prioritize the transmission of characters or character string with a high designation frequency when a plurality of characters or character strings exist corresponding to operational information.
In this way, operational characteristics can be improved when designating a desired character or character string.
The communication device of the present invention is adapted to consult frequency information showing the designation frequency of a character or character string and to prioritize the display of characters or character string with a high designation frequency when displaying a plurality of characters or character string.
In this way, operational characteristics can be improved when designating a desired character or character string.
The communication device of the present invention is adapted to determine a transmission order of characters or character string by consulting information showing past designation results when a plurality of characters or character string exist corresponding to operational information.
In this way, operational characteristics can be improved when designating a desired character or character string.
The communication device of the present invention is adapted to determine a display order of characters or character string by consulting information showing past designation results when displaying a plurality of characters or character string.
In this way, operational characteristics can be improved when designating a desired character or character string.
The communication device of the present invention is provided with an updating means which updates designation information or frequency information depending on a designation result of the designation means.
In this way, operational characteristics can be further improved as prior use characteristics are applied when designating a desired character or character string.
The communication device of the present invention is provided with a forwarding means which mutually forwards designation information and frequency information stored in a memory of the communication terminal and designation information and frequency information stored in the memory of the smart card.
In this way, for example, when the used smart card is changed, it is possible to apply use characteristics of a user in the new smart card.
The communication device of the present invention is ;provided with an editing means which edits stored content in the memory of the communication terminal or the stored content in the memory of the smart card.
In this way, it is possible to maximize the application of designation information and frequency information.
The communication device of the present invention is adapted to form an editing means using an external computer which is capable of communicating data with a communication terminal.
In this way, it is possible to heighten the operational. characteristics of editing operations.
The communication device of the present invention is adapted to transmit operational information of the external computer which is capable of communicating data with a communication terminal.
In this way, it is possible to improve the operational characteristics of character input.
The communication device of the present invention is provided with a selection means which selects a processing device which designates a character or character string when a communication terminal has a function of designating a character or character string corresponding to operational information.
In this way, it is possible to input characters using a function of a communication terminal according to the desires of a user (for example, when continued use of a smart card is inconvenient).
The communication device of the present invention is provided with a specifying means in the communication terminal which specifies a character or character string which corresponds to operational information when a smart card which has the function of specifying a character or character string corresponding to operational information is not connected to a communication terminal.
In this way, it is possible to input characters even when a smart card having a specifying function is not at hand.
The communication device of the present invention is provided with an updating means in the communication terminal which updates a program which executes the function of specifying a character or character string corresponding to operational information.
In this way, it is possible to use another operational method without preparing another smart card when it is desired to use another operational method.
The communication device of the present invention is provided with an choice means which chooses a used program when a plurality of programs are stored in a smart card or a communication terminal.
In this way, it is possible for a user to select an easy operational method.
The communication device of the present invention is adapted to output externally operation key operational information and a character or character string transmitted from a smart card and.
In this way, even when the communication terminal does not have a display, it is possible to present operational information of the operation keys and the like.